


Busted.

by secretdestiny



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Busted, Confession, Fluff, I need to water the tag, Kissings, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, Unbeta'd, all hail panwink!!!, idk anymore bye, jealous!jihoon, jihoon misses kuanlin, kuanlin is sehun's fanboy, kuanlin is watching busted, wtf did i just wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretdestiny/pseuds/secretdestiny
Summary: In which Kuanlin was busted while watching Busted— by a certain Park Jihoon and he was totally not amused by it.





	Busted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with uh a one-shot! This is my first ever one-shot (which supposed to be only 3K words but idk how it ended up to 6K wtf lol. It's kinda crappy but I hope you'll enjoy it /pls drop some comments down below ;w;/ Happy reading and thank you for paying a visit here!

It has been a while since Jihoon paid a visit to the other complex of their apartment which was occupied by most of the hyungs— Jisung, Sungwoon, Minhyun, Jaehwan and not to forget the youngest one, Kuanlin. Honestly, Jihoon was a little bit worried of the youngest latter being separated from the maknae-line but assuming that his fellow hyungs would be taking a good care of the youngest, he’s no longer worried.  
  
Especially nowadays, Jihoon had noticed how Minhyun-hyung have been pampering the youngest one with all the loves that he deserves making Jihoon envied him a little— Minhyun even brought the latter out to meet Aron’s Shiba Inu, Noah and Jihoon couldn’t help but felt soft at the thought of how excited Kuanlin would be to finally meet a real Shiba Inu. _Pfft, still can’t beat him though_.  
  
And now, he and Woojin are currently sitting at the center of the living room— waiting for the other hyungs to set up the table since they’re drinking tonight. Truthfully speaking, Jihoon hasn’t been used with drinking, well he could take few shots and than he’ll black out after that. Unlike Woojin though, his roommate slash best friend is a little bit better than him in drinking— except the fact that Woojin would end up spitting nonsense and won’t stop talking until the end. Geez, Jihoon swears every time they’re drinking together, Jihoon really has that urge to stuff anything in Woojin’s mouth so that the latter would shut up.  
  
“Is everything ready?” Jihoon heard Jisung’s voice asking from the kitchen. Not long after that, Daniel walked out to the table that they had set up with few cans of beers in his hands, followed by Seongwu who’s having a bottle of wine which probably belongs to Daniel. Duh, that hyung of his really prefers wine above everything.  
  
Woojin went to the kitchen to help Sungwoon preparing the fried chicken that they’ve bought before coming home while Jihoon just found himself sitting at the table waiting for the others. Not that he didn’t want to do anything but he’s too tired to even move and he’s thankful that the hyungs are totally aware and understand his situation.  
  
“Oh, Jihoon-ah. Would you like to eat first?” Minhyun asked as he put a plate of freshly cooked fried chicken in front of him. Jihoon gulped at the sight, his stomach grumbled as soon as he set his gaze on the glorious gold color of fried chicken. Damn, he couldn’t really stop himself when it comes to fried chicken.  
  
“Is it okay if I do so, hyung?” Jihoon asked for confirmation and he smiled happily when Minhyun nodded. “Just eat it, hyung and the others won’t mind. It’s fried chicken anyways, something that Park Jihoon won’t be able to resist,” Ah, really. Hwang Minhyun is truly such a blessing. How come someone so considerate to others could exist in this cruel world?  
  
“Thank you, Minhyun-hyung.”Jihoon said before starting to dig in— and of course, he started with the drumstick parts. God, he swears that no matter how many times he’d eaten the fried chicken, he won’t never get enough of it.  
  
“Yah! That’s cheating! Why the hell are you eating them first?” Woojin who just came back from the kitchen with another plate full of fried chicken complained before taking the seat next to Jihoon.  
  
“Special privilege by Emperor Hwang, you could never relate.” Woojin rolled his eyes at Jihoon’s words before plopping himself beside the latter. One by one, the seats at the table were filled. Woojin and Jihoon started distributing the soju glasses to the hyungs and of course, as according to the tradition the youngest ones should be the who poured to the elder ones.  
  
“Ah, that was refreshing!” Daniel exclaimed when all of them took a sip of it. Jihoon shivered a bit at the first shot, he’s still unable to get used of drinking the alcohol and he quickly took another bite of the fried chicken.  
  
The hyungs let out their laugh after seeing Jihoon’s instant reaction— geez, they always did that ever since they started drinking together from the start. “Aigoo, our Jihoonie. Still not used to it, eh?” Seongwu said, mocking him playfully as he poured the wine for Daniel and himself.  
  
“Ah, you should learn from me Jihoon-ah.” Daniel said proudly, earning a smack from Jisung, “Says the one who collapsed after three glasses of Vodka.” The others seemed agreed with Jisung’s words especially Seongwu, “I’m the one who suffered the most for God’s sake. I can’t believe that I actually dragged your 6 feet figure from the living room to the bed.”  
  
“Hey, that was when after I took 8 shots of soju and then a quarter bottle of Vodka. Of course I would black out, after that!” Daniel said in defense which still didn’t managed to convince the others. And the banter continues between Daniel, Jisung and Seongwu regarding who has the most high tolerance when it comes to alcohol. Jihoon and Woojin just let the elders be and continue pouring each other for another shot and Jihoon decided that he certainly had enough of alcohol in his immune system today. He’ll just munch on the fried chicken instead, he couldn’t afford to be drunk today. Last time when got drunk he almost puked on Jisung after only like four shots, he shouldn’t let that happen again.  
  
“Oh, Minhyun-ah. Did you ordered any extra chickens? There’s another one plate here,” Sungwoon who’s totally observant about everything asked. As Minhyun realized it, he quickly goes to the kitchen and comes back with two smaller plates in his hands. “I ordered some extras for Jaehwan and Kuanlin, thought it would be good for them to have some snacks even though they’re not joining.” At the mention of the youngest one’s name, Jihoon’s ears perked up and he started to pay attention on Minhyun who’s putting some pieces of fried chicken onto the two plates.  
  
“Wah, you’re so considerate Minhyun-hyung!” Woojin praised, earning a soft chuckle from the elder. “Anyway, what’s Jaehwan currently up to? Usually he’s always joining us.”  
  
“Probably making songs again.” Jisung and Sungwoon said in unison. “You see, even though YMC is shitty but I would like to thank them for giving Jaehwan an individual room with a good soundproof system.” The others couldn’t help but agree with Jisung’s words instead because nothing could beat that fact. If the universe asks them which entertainment company is the shittiest, the answer would be YMC Entertainment without any doubts.  
  
“Another good thing, Jaehwan’s room is not next to Kuanlin’s and my youngest child can sleep peacefully without being disturbed with Jaehwan’s high-pitched singing.” Jihoon drew a little smile upon Jisung’s not-so-new information because everyone knows how much Kuanlin treasures his sleep time.  
  
_That kid. Sleeping is that important to you, eh?_  
  
Jihoon knows well, Kuanlin really does treasure his sleep since it’s one of the best ways for their giant maknae to release his stress. When Kuanlin got his sleep, at least the hyungs knew that they shouldn’t be worried of him. He is as simple as that and Jihoon totally couldn’t relate. Perhaps because Jihoon spent most of his time playing games and having battles with Daniel.  
  
“It’s already past 12 though, isn’t he supposed to be sleeping right now?” Jihoon asked out of curiosity.  
  
“True. Isn’t Kuanlin-ie supposed to be sleeping right now? He usually sleeps the earliest among of us.” Woojin added, the sparrow guy totally aware of the said latter’s habit whenever they reached home after finishing their schedules. As far as Woojin remembered, being roommates with Kuanlin during their stay at the former dorm, he’s already used with the sight of the younger sleeping so early compared than the others. Kuanlin and the bed are like a match made in heaven, once these two met— there’s no way you could separate them.  
  
“Ah, that. Well, he does most of the time— but sometimes he didn’t just sleep. Excuse me, that kid didn’t live his life only to sleep.” Yeah, Sungwoon got a point.  
  
“Besides, nowadays don’t you think Kuanlin got too attached with his Macbook? It’s rare to see him doing that especially during the nights.” Minhyun adds. Jisung couldn’t help but agree with what Minhyun said, “Yes, he is. Probably watching some variety shows, maybe? Kuanlin always said that it’s one of the best way where he could practice his Korean better. I’m so proud of him.” Jisung gulped another shot.  
  
All of these information gave Jihoon a sudden thug on his chest and he didn’t know why. It feels like he feels as if he’s having some kind of gap between the youngest as he processed the new-found information that the latter’s fellow dorm mates had spilled.  
  
“Well, excuse me for a little bit. I’m sending these for my children,” Minhyun was holding two plates in his hands and it seemed a little bit occupied. If Minhyun was a klutz, those plates would fall in a second from his grip.  
  
“Hey, Kuanlin is my only child! Don’t you dare to call yourself as his father, I forbid you!” Seongwu started to spit nonsense and Minhyun was too lazy to even give a shit about what he’s saying. As Minhyun was about to make his way to the other members’ room, he was stopped by Jihoon.  
  
“Minhyun-hyung,” Jihoon called the elder as he stood up from his seat, ignoring the others who’s slowly getting drunk after the fourth shot. “Oh, Jihoon-ah what is it?” Minhyun tried to read the younger’s action and he found that Jihoon had been staring at the plates in his hand.  
  
“Do you want more chicken?” Minhyun asked and Jihoon just shook his head softly. Dang, Minhyun must had noticed how intense his stare was towards the fried chicken on the plates. The elder must thought that he’s being hungry again when he’s not— _ah, screw it_.  
  
“Minhyun-hyung, let me bring that to Kuanlin.” He pointed at the plate in Minhyun’s left hand. Jihoon smiled as he could easily detected which one was prepared for Kuanlin. Of course, the unspicy ones— that kid couldn’t handle spicy things well and Jihoon was totally aware of that. It reminded him to when they had their spicy ramyeon challenge session during filming Zero Base. _Ah, good old times_.  
  
“Sure thing, Jihoon-ah I would be thankful. I’ll be nagging at Jaehwan a bit so yes, I would appreciate it if you could bring these to Kuanlin.” Minhyun handed Jihoon Kuanlin’s fried chicken plate and Jihoon held it with care.  
  
“Thank you, Minhyun-hyung.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Now that he’s standing in front of the door of the maknae’s room, Jihoon’s chest felt tight. He could see that the light was still on judging to the sight beneath the small spaces between the door. Why did he felt so nervous? Is it because of the alcohol?  
  
Jihoon quickly shrugged it off, maybe he should just quickly finish this chore and go back to the others. He bumped his fist on the door, knocking it continuously— yet there’s no answer like “Come in” or the door being opened.  
  
“Is he asleep?” Jihoon questioned himself. Based on his own experience living with the youngest before, Kuanlin would prefer sleeping with lights off so he clearly doubt that the latter was asleep. Maybe he’s currently listening to some music that he didn’t even hear the knock. As Jihoon kept coming with various answers to his own question in his mind, he finally decided that maybe it won’t be a problem for him to barge in. He just wanna check the latter’s condition, whether he’s asleep or not.  
  
Jihoon held the door knob tightly before twisting it open, he was greeted by the brightness that was lighting up the whole room and he tiptoed as he came in. And there, he spotted Kuanlin on his bed, the maknae’s broad back was totally facing him and his ears were covered with headphones. Well, that explained why the maknae didn’t respond to his knocks before.  
  
The last thing that Jihoon noticed was the latter was totally engrossed on watching something on his Macbook. Jisung and Minhyun were right, Kuanlin is really spending his time with his Macbook and not just sleeping anymore. Upon learning that fact, Jihoon felt a little bit bitter because he wasn’t the one who discovered that. Ah, perhaps he’s still not used of the fact that Kuanlin is not his roommate anymore. He wondered about that a lot.  
  
“Kuanlin-ah.” He tried to catch the latter’s attention by calling out his name but failed of course since his ears were covered. Jihoon groaned in frustration as he put the plate on the side table. Jihoon ended up standing there, figuring out the way how to make the maknae to finally notice his presence. Why did Jihoon took this too seriously, anyways? He could have just walk to Kuanlin and nudge him or something— but he’s doing nothing and just watched the big guy from behind instead.  
  
Jihoon felt soft when he heard the youngest’s mumbling things excitingly, he wondered what the maknae was currently watching that he’s being so enthusiastic and super pumped up.  
  
“Oh! Oh! Nooooooooo!”  
  
“No! It’s not him! Definitely not him!”  
  
“Aish, sunbaenim— not that one!”  
  
  
Jihoon let out a soft chuckle when he saw how frustrated the maknae was because of the show that he’s currently watching. Now that he’s seeing the youngest groaning in frustration, Jihoon couldn’t help but felt curious of what show that he’s so into. So Jihoon scooted closer to the latter’s bed, his face was peeking over the Taiwanese boy’s shoulder and— as if the youngest could sense his presence, the pause button was quickly pushed— and Jihoon froze.  
  
He froze completely when Kuanlin suddenly turned his face towards his direction and now their face were only few inches apart, eyes being connected in a long contact— Jihoon just gulped nervously as he stared at the younger’s widened expression. _Whoops, busted_.  
  
“Jihoon-hyung?” A confused expression was plastered on Kuanlin’s face and it was so cute that Jihoon felt like slapping himself. Ugh, this is awkward. Jihoon didn’t wait any longer and quickly corrected his posture.  
  
“Ah, you caught me.” He said, scratching the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly. He watched as Kuanlin took off the headphones and put it down instead, changing his position facing Jihoon— Jihoon almost gasped because of the clearer sight of Kuanlin, the boy’s hair looked a little bit wet probably because he just came back from a quick shower, his soft bangs almost covered his sharp eyes and— _oh God_. Jihoon didn’t remember when was the last time he saw the younger in pajamas and it made Jihoon becoming softer than he ever been as he continued to stare.  
  
“Jihoon-hyung? Is there anything that brings you here?” Kuanlin’s sudden question brought him back to reality and Jihoon mentally cursed himself for spacing out. Like seriously, he was supposed to bring the fried chicken and joined the hyungs right after that but now look at him— at this point, he himself found that it would be difficult for him to leave the maknae’s room. Dang.  
  
“Ah, right. Minhyun-hyung asked me to deliver these to you,” Jihoon went back to get the fried chicken and presented it to Kuanlin, which the younger responded with a bright and delighted smile. Jihoon totally knew how it feels, he totally could relate.  
  
“Wah, Minhyun-hyung is the best indeed!” Kuanlin exclaimed excitedly as he rolled up his sleeves. Jihoon just replied with a bitter smile upon the latter’s remark, a little bit disappointed and envious of how close the younger had been with Minhyun. _Geez, that was supposed to be me_. However, when Kuanlin shot him a gummy smile along with a small “Thanks,” all of Jihoon’s bitterness disappeared instantly. How couldn’t he? That smile of Kuanlin is so powerful and healing.  
  
“Ah, wait! I need to wash my hands before I start eating this.” Jihoon just nodded as the younger excused himself to wash his hands, “Ah, that’s so Lai Kuanlin,” Jihoon thought, taking a seat on the latter’s king-sized bed. Jihoon’s eyes roamed around the room, Kuanlin’s room is very simple indeed— there’s not much decoration but damn that boy really brought three large sized shoe racks and all of them were full of his favourite branded shoes. Most of them are Supreme and Nike, a fashion enthusiast indeed. And then, Jihoon reverted his gaze to Kuanlin’s Macbook and since it wasn’t off Jihoon could see the current display on the screen. And once again, when he saw what was plastered on the latter’s Macbook, he’s starting to feel bitter again. No, full of envy to be exact. Ugh, what the hell is wrong with him tonight? Was it because of the two shots of Soju that he’s behaving so weirdly?  
  
By the moment when Kuanlin was back, Jihoon tore his gaze away from the Macbook, ignoring the latter’s presence and stared to his feet instead. “What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel so bitter about these little things. It’s so stupid.” Jihoon tried to lecture himself in his mind, telling himself to stop behaving unnecessarily.  
  
“Jihoon-hyung, would you like some?” Kuanlin tried to offer some chicken to him but just shook off his head. Seeing this, Kuanlin knew that something was wrong— of course it’s wrong when Park Jihoon refused the offer in from of food. _Is the world going to end tomorrow?_  
  
“That’s odd. You rarely refuse food.” Kuanlin’s response made Jihoon felt better a bit. _Ah, you still remembered_. As Kuanlin began to munch on his food, he detached the headphones from the Macbook before pulling the gadget closer to him and Jihoon.  
  
“Are you going to continue to watch that?” Jihoon asked, trying his best to hide the bitterness in his voice. With a nod, Kuanlin replied him, “Of course, hyung! This show is so good to be watched. Totally recommended! I’ve been waiting for the first episode since forever.” Jihoon just rolled his eyes as he gazed at Kuanlin who’s so busy using his right hand to eat and the other hand to set up the show again.  
  
“Would you like to join me?” Jihoon bit his lip as he thought about the younger’s invitation, and Jihoon was like, “Why not?” He scooted closer to the younger as both of them were sitting in cross-legged posture. Jihoon was a little bit flustered when his knee made a small contact with Kuanlin’s ones but quickly brushed it off as he started to avert his attention to the screen.  
  
When Kuanlin pressed the play button, Jihoon quickly brainstormed for various questions in his head to be asked to Kuanlin so that he could distract the younger from watching the show. Yeah, he knew. He’s being the bad one here. “What’s the name of the show?” Jihoon started his _‘distracting-Kuanlin’_ mission. Pfft, he’s not that stupid to not know the title of the show when it was clearly written on the tab.  
  
“It’s called _‘Busted’_. It’s like a game show that requires you to solve mysteries in order to win. The casts are interesting though, Yoo Jaesuk-sunbaenim and the others look very promising.” It’s like as if Kuanlin could read Jihoon’s next question that he even included a long ass explanation and Jihoon wasn’t amused by the situation, crap he’s out of questions.  
  
Jihoon tried to get himself watching along the show but he couldn’t help because when that certain regular member of the show kept appearing, he found the guy beside him kept giggling like soft puppy and those continuous remarks of “Wah, Sehun-sunbaenim is so cool!” Yes. That certain Oh Sehun, EXO’s one and only maknae— also Kuanlin’s most favourite member of the group. Jihoon felt stupid because instead of watching and enjoying the show, he caught himself in an intense glaring competition with the Macbook in front of him whenever Sehun appeared on the screen. The reason why he's feeling super pissed because he knew that before this the well-known senior had interacted with Kuanlin when they met at the music awards and year-end events. It's quite an evolution though, from a bow to handshake and lastly to hugs. _HUGS_. They freaking hugged two times in front of the crowd and Jihoon got all the reason to be jealous because Kuanlin is his. _Not yet but, he will_.  
  
“Oh my god, these sunbaenims are so funny!” The latter’s head was thrown back as he let out his infamous high-pitched dolphin laughs which still sounded so adorable to Jihoon’s ears and he wanted to listen to it more— but he’s so selfish, he wanted to be the reason of Kuanlin’s laughter instead.  
  
It seemed like Jihoon couldn’t hold it any longer because he craved for the maknae’s attention, he wanted to be the one who he was supposed to look at— _not that some uh fun variety show_. Ugh, Jihoon knew that he’s just being selfish but he didn’t care. For the first time he felt so desperate of wanting to have the younger's attention.  
  
“Park fucking Jihoon, get a grip of yourself.” He reminded himself as the alcohol vibes starting to climb up on him again. Out of nowhere he suddenly felt very tipsy and he could feel the sudden heat forming up on his soft cheeks.  
  
Few seconds later, he found himself not feeling interested to watch the show anymore, and he turned his gaze towards something else instead— the latter beside him, Lai Kuanlin. And the said latter of course, was oblivious of the situation— he’s too busy eating the last bits of the drumstick and Jihoon waited for it until the latter was finished with it. Well, before he started to make his move, of course.  
  
Right after the younger was finished with his last bite of the fried chicken, Jihoon swiftly swung his index finger to push the pause button, making the younger felt surprised of the elder’s sudden weird behavior. He turned to Jihoon with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
“Why did you stopped it, hyung I didn’t—”  
  
Before Kuanlin could even finish his words, Jihoon already slammed his lips on the maknae’s ones to cut him off from speaking any further. And obviously the younger was taken aback because of the kiss— he quickly pushed Jihoon softly in reflex, eyes widened in shock as if he didn’t expect that coming from the elder one at all.  
  
Jihoon in the other hand had this crooked smile drawn on his lips as he stared at the maknae’s kissable lips— ah, seriously the younger one was truly good in driving him crazy. “What’s that, Jihoon-hyung?” He asked, eyes filled with confusion as the younger stared at the elder, still trying to process what’s happening between both of them. Did they just freaking kissed?  
  
“I’m kissing you,” Jihoon simply answered the younger’s question, causing him to be taken aback. “But hyung we’re not—” and once again Jihoon stopped him from talking by leaving a soft peck on the corner of his lips. Kuanlin was stunned of course, and Jihoon couldn’t hid his smile when he noticed the sudden red flush that was forming on the other’s cheeks. Jihoon decided that he liked this sight of Kuanlin, and it’s going to be his favourite forever.  
  
“Kuanlin-ah,” When Jihoon called out his name, the younger looked up— only to meet the other’s doe and beautifully shining eyes. For God’s sake, Kuanlin’s heart couldn't stop palpitating against his own chest and he’s blaming Jihoon for that.  
  
“I miss you.” Jihoon scooted closer to Kuanlin, his hot breath brushed against the younger’s skin making him shivered. “So much.” The continuation came in a whisper and Kuanlin knew that he’s totally knocked down already— by the moment when Jihoon placed his lips on Kuanlin’s again, the younger just gladly accepted it as their lips fit each other perfectly.  
  
Jihoon’s hand trailed to the back of the younger’s neck as he tried to deepen the kiss, while Kuanlin was gripping to the empty plate in his lap so tightly as Jihoon led the kiss— God, he didn't know that kissing someone would be this good, especially when that someone is Park freaking Jihoon.  
  
The younger let out a soft yelp when Jihoon’s upper lip starting to tug on his lower ones, asking for an access and once Jihoon got the access for himself, he slipped in his tongue— exploring the younger’s sweet cavern, driving the Taiwanese boy in front of him crazy. Jihoon could feel himself savoring the taste of fried chicken flavor that was still lingering in the latter’s mouth, suddenly he really thought that he had a better way to know the taste of a fried chicken.  
  
They finally broke the kiss when both of them were out of breath, chests pumping up and down as they tried to inhale all the air into each other’s lungs. That was hella crazy. Jihoon almost couldn’t believe that he actually did that. The sight of Kuanlin with red swollen lips made him felt so satisfied that he didn’t know how to describe.  
  
“Jihoon-hyung...” Kuanlin was breathless but he needed to confirm something. Jihoon waited for the latter’s to speak, eyes never leaving the latter’s lips. _Oh god, Park Jihoon was totally insane._ “What are we?” The younger questioned between the process of catching his breath. Jihoon smiled upon the question, like as if he’d been waiting for the maknae to throw the question on him.  
  
“Is that even a question, Kuanlin-ah?” His brushed his index finger softly against the younger’s red lips. “You’re mine of course.” Jihoon pecked him on the lips instantly, causing the younger’s heart to flutter for the millionth time of the day. “And I’m yours, no doubt.” Jihoon added before he came to Kuanlin’s lips for another peck.  
  
Kuanlin just stayed frozen in his spot, eyes still looking at Jihoon unbelievably because all the things that happened to him felt so unreal. “Am I dreaming?” He mumbled, however loud enough for Jihoon to hear, “No, _Linlin_. It’s all so real.” Damn, Kuanlin swore that he felt super soft upon the sudden call of the nickname.  
  
“Hyung— I like you a lot.” The younger’s sudden confession made Jihoon to break into a soft chuckle, “Why are you telling me something that I already knew?” The younger’s eyes widened upon hearing Jihoon’s answer. “You knew?” That puzzled face of his was so adorable that Jihoon couldn’t stop laughing because of it.  
  
“idiot. Of course I do— I noticed all of the affections that you’ve been giving to me before, I always do, Kuanlin-ah. It’s just that, you know how bad I am in expressing things, don’t you? I haven't noticed at how I missed being showered with those affection of yours until we’re living in the different dorms.” Jihoon let his fingers caressed Kuanlin’s soft cheeks, and the younger leaned in to the touch.  
  
“And maybe I miss you a little bit too much that I felt irritated seeing Minhyun-hyung and the others babying you too much. It was supposed to be me.” Jihoon shyly admitted making the younger softly chuckled upon the red colored shades that was arising on the elder’s squishy cheeks.  
  
“Aigoo, hyung— you’re so cute. I’m truly flattered but Jihoon-hyung, you know that you don’t have to be jealous right? Because I treasured all of the hyungs equally but you have a special place in my heart. You’re aware of that fact, right?”  
  
Jihoon nodded, “Yes I do.... But I just can’t help it sometimes. There’s a lot of times where I only want you for my own. I’m sorry, _Linlin_.” He leaned his head on the younger’s chest, feeling the younger's palpitating heart.  
  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for hyung— instead, I’m the one who’s sorry. I didn’t know that it made you feel that way.” Kuanlin was truly sorry for being the sole reason of why Jihoon had been feeling irritated all the time. Perhaps, he’s the dense one for not realizing.  
  
“And, one more thing.” Kuanlin noticed the difference in Jihoon’s voice but he couldn’t figure it out however it could sense that another series of Jihoon feeling jealous would come so he just prepared his ears to listen to everything that Jihoon gonna say. “That.” Jihoon pointed his index finger towards Kuanlin’s Macbook screen, making the younger felt curious of what made his own belonging bothered the elder so much.  
  
“Why are you watching that?” Jihoon asked, squinting his eyes as he stared at the teenager with a crooked smile on his lips. “This?” Kuanlin asked for confirmation and Jihoon nodded waiting for an answer. Kuanlin gulped on his saliva nervously because for some reason he’s could sense this kind of dark aura surrounding him— which obviously emitted by Jihoon who’s having that expression of a girlfriend who busted her boyfriend cheating with another girl on his face. _He felt uneasy_.  
  
“Uh.... I just wanna watch?”  
  
“Are you sure? No any other reasons?” Jihoon wriggled his eyebrows. Oh god, Kuanlin couldn’t help it— it’s like as if he’s getting interrogated by the police officer for being a suspect for a crime which he didn't commit at all.  
  
“No......” He bravely answered and Jihoon just smirked. Once again Jihoon pointed to his Macbook’s screen and when Jihoon’s index finger tapped carefully on a certain figure that was showing on the paused screen, he finally realized— _Oh, that person_.  
  
“Tell me Kuanlin-ah. You’re not watching the show because of him, didn’t you?” Kuanlin licked his lips nervously, contemplating on what kind of answer he should give to satisfy his lover. Oh dear Lord, what kind of plot twist was this? Just few minutes ago he’d been all lovey dovey with Jihoon— but right now Kuanlin felt like they're currently in the pre-phase of breaking up. _Ah, he hated this_.  
  
“You see, uh— Sehun-sunbaenim my favourite member in EXO so of course I would watch him to show my support for him. Just like how you adore V-sunbaenim! You’ve been watching the episodes of Burn The Stage too on YouTube right?” Kuanlin would like thank the Lord for the good genes that he got from his parents when it comes to thinking. _Xiexie Mama. Xiexie Papa._  
  
Anyway Kuanlin’s answer managed to make Jihoon felt flustered and now the elder seemed to be finding another excuses to make it up. “But you like him though.” He trailed after, and Kuanlin calmly replied, “Yeah, that’s undeniably true.”  
  
 Jihoon’s eyes widened upon the younger’s straight answer. “Yah!” He started smacking the latter’s chest and Kuanlin just laughed it off. He’s suddenly enjoyed seeing this side of Park Jihoon, the side that he’s the only one witnessed.  
  
“But hyung,” Kuanlin clasped the elder’s hands in his, pressing them softly and slowly intertwined their fingers together, making Jihoon blushed for the nth time— “Out of all, I still like you the best. Do keep that in your mind hyung. I will always and endlessly like you the most.” Ah, crap. Jihoon sighed in defeat as he realized that he really couldn’t win against the younger. How come this 17-years old could make him, a newly turned adult— feeling giddy like a teenage girl being crazily in love, so easily? _Lai Kuanlin is totally something, indeed._  
  
“Fine, you win. But please, just don’t watch him in front of me,” Maybe if the alcohol didn’t enter his body system, Jihoon won’t be pouting like a baby right now after he said his words.  
  
“Aw, that’s my baby.” Jihoon felt soft at the sudden appearance of his new nickname that he couldn’t stop smiling right now. “Come here,” Kuanlin opened his arms, inviting Jihoon into his warm embrace after he put away the plate. Oh please, he didn’t want Minhyun to nag at him for breaking any kitchen’s stuffs.  
  
Jihoon plopped himself into the younger’s arms and he totally enjoyed the warmth that he obtained from the embrace. God, how he wished that he could stay like this forever.  Jihoon totally enjoyed the moment well until his eyes caught the paused scene on the Macbook’s screen again, making him broke the hug and went to the Macbook instead.  
  
“Seriously, _Lin_ -ah, I’m sorry but I need to evacuate him first.” Kuanlin chuckled unbelievably when he watched Jihoon closing the tab that was written ‘Busted (2018)’ and shutting down his Macbook right after that. Kuanlin clearly didn’t mind though, he could always watch it again but for now he just want to spend more time with his beloved Jihoon-hyung. Uh-oh, more like entertaining Jihoon’s jealousy because he’s liking it so much.  
  
“There, I’ve evacuated him successfully. Now it’s just you and me.” Jihoon said, scooting closer to the younger to continue their _‘being lovey dovey’_ activity. Kuanlin just shook his head upon the elder’s childish yet adorable attitude.  
  
“Yah, hyung that _‘him’_ has a name and it’s Oh Se—” Once again, Jihoon didn’t let the younger boy to finish his words. The latter spoke too much that Jihoon needed to shut him up with his own lips. Well, it’s not like he’s complaining though.  
  
Jihoon went a little bit rough, causing Kuanlin to gasp for air when the kiss was broken. The younger looked in mess, hair was totally disheveled because Jihoon won’t stop running his finger’s through it and he enjoyed that sight— _Kuanlin looks beautiful like this_.  
  
“Kuanlin-ah, don’t you think that you should stop mentioning other man’s name when you’re with me?” Jihoon’s arms clinging around Kuanlin’s neck so that he could pull the younger closer to brush their noses against each other.

  
“My bad. I promise you that it won’t happen again.” He apologized for making Jihoon pissed off, he really should think twice next time— or maybe he should spit some more names because he clearly won’t mind with the fact Jihoon that would kiss him to prevent him mentioning other male’s name. _The ‘J’ in Jihoon stands for ‘Jealousy’ huh?_  
  
“Good boy. Now, promise me that you won’t look at the other men aside from me. Just look at me— _only me_.” The elder caressed the younger’s hair softly, Kuanlin just smiled when Jihoon tried to make him promise— suddenly another cheeky idea appeared in the younger’s mind.  
  
“Yeah, sure hyung. That’s easy-peasy. At least, I can still take a look at the girls, right?” Kuanlin said jokingly trying to tease the elder who’s already having a sulky expression on his face. It didn’t last long though because Kuanlin quickly pulled Jihoon again into a tight hug before facing the elder. Kuanlin couldn’t stop smiling as his eyes traced each features of Jihoon’s face— the beautiful eyes, the perfect built nose, the precious puffy cheeks and of course, the addicting cherry lips. Kuanlin won’t be tired of staring all of them for sure.  
  
“How could I set my eyes on the other person when I already have such a beautiful god-like creature in front of me? Much even better— the person is already mine. It’s impossible to even look away.” Kuanlin’s fingers delicately brushed away Jihoon’s bangs that had been covering his beautiful eyes, and Kuanlin could see that Jihoon was staring at him so lovingly and once again, he couldn’t describe just how in love he was.  
  
“What’s with the flattery? Are you always sweet like this?”  
  
“Only with you though.” He smiled.  
  
Jihoon let out another sigh of defeat before developing himself closer to the younger’s face, “Shut up and just kiss me again. At this point I might be getting diabetes because of your sweet flattery.”  
  
“As you wish.” Without wasting any time, their lips were connected again— _bringing them away from the reality_.

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go? I hope all of you enjoyed it though brb I wanna cry because I know it's crappy and it's a long-ass fic to ohmygod thank you for bearing up until the end. I'm still trying my best to improve my writing style smh I need to do something to fix it. I wish to write better in the future! Thanks for spending your time reading this, I love you! <3


End file.
